Staring Contest
by Sleepless Naillil
Summary: Zeb and Ezra have a staring contest in the morning when a mishap happens. A Naruto episode three parody. If you're not familiar with Naruto or episode three then-well its not really important know that particular episode but you have to at least watch the scene between Naruto and Sasuke, if not then enjoy! Yaoi haters should probably stay away, y'know as a precaution. One-shot.


Kanan stifled a yawn as he entered the dining room/kitchen. He was a little groggy this morning so he had to do a double take and back up a step or two when he passed the table. Zeb and Ezra were in each other's faces, again, but what was different from all the other times is there was no yelling or shouting or complaining, or fighting in general. Ezra was crouched down on the table as Zeb sat in the booth with their eyes wide open just staring at each other as still as statues, silent and unmoving.

"Um, what are you two doing?" he said confounded.

"Staring contest," Zeb and Ezra answered simultaneously.

Kanan was about to ask them why but decided against it. He didn't really want to know what that was all about.

The Jedi coughed into his hand and remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place. He needed some water for his dry and minor sore throat. He had awoken that morning to an unforgiving sneeze that nearly blew his throat out. The sneeze itself was so loud Kanan was sure it had been heard throughout the ship. Whether Ezra and Zeb had heard it was a mystery.

"Stop looking at me," Ezra said making a feeble attempt to discourage the Lasat.

"I'll stop looking at you if you stop looking at me."

"I _want_ that massage, Zeb."

"You and I both, kid."

Kanan tried his best to block out the two from his mind as he made himself a glass of water. He was not in the mood for their shenanigans.

Then Hera, Sabine and Chopper entered the kitchen. All three of them stared at the, literal, most stiff bickering they had ever seen.

"What's going on here," Hera asked Kanan, looking at the pair confounded about their activity.

"Staring contest," Kanan answered, rubbing his temples with his fingers to ease the first stages of an oncoming headache.

Ezra and Zeb had stopped arguing and settled for glaring with their faces just less than an inch apart with squinting eyes.

"Make that a glaring contest," an amused Sabine said. Chopper beeped in agreement.

"I don't care what they do," Hera said, "just as long as nothing gets broken."

"Oh Hera, I forgot to tell yo-woah!" Sabine yelped for she had tripped on her own feet and tried to keep her balance by placing a hand on the table, but her hand had found Ezra's back.

Hera's jaw dropped Kanan did a spit-take on the female Twi'lek, who was too stunned to notice at the moment, and Chopper beeped a few times as if to say "Oh la la". Sabine furrowed her brow in confusion before looking back at Zeb and Ezra to realize she had accidently pushed Ezra into Zeb, their lips locked in a kiss. The shocked pair pulled back from each other gagging and wiping their mouths in disgust.

"Ugh! Don't you ever brush your teeth?" said Ezra furiously wiping his tongue with the back of his hand.

"Hey, your breath isn't exactly minty-fresh either, kid," Zeb retorted, and the mid-morning battle begins!

"I'm going back to bed," Kanan said taking his cup of water with him. Then Hera wondered one second too late, "Why am I all wet?" only to not be answered by anybody.

Sabine grabbed a piece of fruit and left the room smirking as she passed the bickering pair. Chopper followed her on her way out. As the human and droid rounded a corner away from the kitchen Sabine takes a bite of her breakfast looks at the robot then says, "Did you get the recording?" with her mouth full.

Chopper beeped in affirmative then began showing a holographic image of Zeb and Ezra the moment their lips collided together.

"Good work Chopper," Sabine took another bite, "Our mission is accomplished." She accidently spat when she said the word 'accomplished'.

"_Hey, watch where you're spitting!" _Chopper angrily beeped at the Mandalorian. "_I just got freshly waxed by Hera, and I don't need acidic juice from fruits to ruin it!"_

Sabine swallowed the mushy fruit in her mouth, "Sorry, it's not like I can control it," another bite taken.

Chopper ejected a disk that contained the recording and gave it to Sabine.

"Thanks,"

"_No problem,"_

"This is the best plan we ever came up with," Sabine said kissing the disk before pocketing it.

"_The best so far__,"_ Chopper beeped, _"I still have a few ideas for those two."_

"Ooh, like what?"

Chopper glanced up and down the hallway, "_Let's talk about this in private, so there aren't any eavesdroppers."_

Sabine agreed and they headed towards her room to plan their next scheme.


End file.
